Alexander Thompson
Alexander Thompson, the Technopath, is a self proclaimed master of technology. He is a recent addition to the rank of the Battledomers and commonly uses numerous weapons of his own creation to do combat. Biography Alex was born aboard a fairly large yet slow moving starship. It was considered a colony ship originally and had successfully colonized a planet. However it had been fixed up and put back into service to serve as a mobile home for numerous people. Alex's parents included. From that point on Alex was always either in a ship or in a space station for most of his life before ever bothering to visit the actual surface of a planet. For much of his youth the young technopath spent it locked in his quarters tinkering with machines. The few robotic caretakers he had were swiftly disassembled by the technology obsessed child and most biological caretakers were scared off by the creations the kid made. Eventually the kid finally moved away from his parents and began setting up numerous technology companies quickly amassing a fortune due to his talent with machines. He was in many ways a prodigy however his maturity level was quite stunted and he has little social experience. He eventually decided to get closer to the machines he so loved by getting numerous cybernetic implants. After a while the he grow bored with his more peaceful companies and began getting involved in weapon's manufacturing. If anything this only caused his sales to skyrocket and his accounts swelled at legendary rates. Using this funding and his annoyance at his mortal body the man hired a rather large group of medical professionals to work with him on creating the nanites that flow through his body to this day. He also used their aid to further his implants to greater heights. Particually those that were installed in his cerebrem. After acomplishing all that the immature technopath than grew bored with his birth appearance and soon changed his looks entirely. With the technology at his disposal it was a simple matter to permanantly turn his hair blue along with his eyes. His birth hair color was blond and his eyes had been silver. Weapons and Gadgets Energy Rifle Overall one of Alex's most powerful weapons. The blasts that can be emmitted from it are capable of easily vaporizing entire tanks. He has even on occasion use it to take out starfighters even if they do have energy shields. However these upper levels of destruction do cause a drain on the weapon's power core and he can typically only squeeze a few shots off at that power. Than he has to replace the power core entirely and let the weapon itself cool down. It has numerous alternate firing modes however those are better suited for enclosed areas and as such will rarely be seen in the Battledome. Energy Pistol Similar to the Energy Rifle just on a smaller level of destruction. It has an overcharge setting where it dumps its entire powercell in mere seconds in the form of a constant energy beam of incredibly high power. Alex normally uses this mode with a slashing motion allowing him to cut down dozens if not more foes in a single swift deadly move. Grav Boots Alex's boots not only contain boosters to allowed for high speed movements both on the ground in the air but also an anti-gravity device that allows him to make a mockery of well the laws of gravity. Energy Swords Alex carried dual energy swords with him at all times though he typically only uses one of them at a time. He doesn't have much skill in swordplay which is what makes energy swords such a good choice for him. He can just wave them around willy nilly and still get kills with them. The have multiple levels of power. The two most common being the default power level and the overcharged setting. If the default fails to cut through something he can ramp up the power to overcharge which drains the power cells rapidly but has a significant boost in cutting power. Nanobots Alex has with the aid of a bunch of medical professionals constructed and programmed a nanobot swarm used to keep himself in perfect health and beyond. In additional to making his immune system practically perfect they also enhance his physical abilities actually making him fairly good at fistfights and the like despite his lack of skill. They also given him high-speed regeneration though it is limited in the amount they can fix with out having to drain his body completely of resources. Due to the fact that he doesn't like others trying to take his nanites for their own gain not only has he put self-destruct protocols in them if they leave his body he has also added a genetic lock on them so that they only work for him or those that he personally makes a new swarm for. Cyborg Implants Right Eye Alex had his right eye replaced on a whim several years ago. Ever since the artificial replacement has well replaced his need for any other sort of vision enhancer. Capable of easily peering into multiple spectrums the eye is also equipped with a weapon system though that is rarely used. Most often the eye is synced with targeting software in Alex's wrist computers to link up with his weapons giving him accuracy beyond what he could manage by himself. Nervous System Before creating his wireless technopathic enhancing implants Alex had installed data ports into the undersides of his wrists. The expendable multi-interface cables were hooked directly into his nervous system allowing communication via nerves instead of his normal technopathic means when interfacing with machines. Despite their rarity of use he still finds them useful when dealing with technology shield from his mental forms of interface. Cerebral Implants Alex has had numerous cerebral implants placed in his skull. The intial ones were reflex boosters meant to improve his reaction time drastically. Subsequent implants were used to enhance the range and power of his natural technopathic abilities allowing him to hack things wirelessly with even greater ease then before. Wrist Computer Despite appearances and its detachable nature the forearm mounted crystal like computer Alex wears is linked directly into his nervous system. In addition to being the primary control device for all his technology it comes equipped with numerous weapons of its own. The most ofter seen is its taser function where it extends twin metal rods past Alex's hand and pumps a high amount of voltage into whatever it strikes. Category:Battledomers